


Supernova Start

by George_Benji



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Fake AH Crew, Fakes, GTA V AU, choosing to become a criminal so you can be gay, fiona nova backstory, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Fiona is gay and a fan of the Fakes. Her only next logical step is to somehow involve the two points.





	Supernova Start

The only thing to rival Fiona's love of drama was her love of girls and currently both were all over the news. Well, both as far as she assumed.

 

The Fakes were notorious, yeah, but no one really knew who they were. The gang had been growing considerably and consistently. Their newest addition was a Vagabond who wore jeans, a formless leather jacket and a black skull mask. Now, Fiona didn't want to get her hopes up too high but the Fakes were her favorite celebrities and their only girl was "Beardo" who seemed to be taken by the leader Kingpin. Not that Fiona would ever be able to date a member of the Fakes… if they had a new girl Fiona might just start a plan.

 

So Fiona waited, checking news on the Fakes even more religiously than she had been before. She worked full time at a shooting range that a few LSPD officers frequented and would try to snag information.

 

"You three hear about this new Vagabond character?" she tried to look aloof and detached but when the three froze, then laughed her off she got excited. "Wait! What does that mean, what do you know?"

 

Officer Collins switched the pistol he was using out with the one Fiona was holding and said, "We're off duty, we can't give you any info that's classified."

 

Fiona groaned and looked at the other two.

 

Detective Roger Davis shrugged noncommittally and Detective Tapp just reiterated what Collins had said.

 

As Fiona knew, all cops are bastards and these three were no special case.

 

A week later the Fakes pull off the biggest heist they'd pulled in months and in the result the Vagabond's mask falls off and pictures of their face are spread everywhere. Well… facepaint is more like it. It was impossible to tell any features for certain but the Vagabond was clean shaven and had long, black hair.

 

As far as Fiona was concerned, there was no reason this person couldn't be a hot chick.

 

Soon enough Fiona was practicing at the gun range and was making friends with the less than reputable Los Santos citizens.

 

Then came her decision for her mercenary outfit. She sewed pink stripes like the Vagabonds into a tan fur jacket that had her last name embroidered in the back, she dyed her hair black and green and then she replicated the Vagabonds face paint.

 

A femme take to a butch aesthetic.

 

Ready to top the town and eventually the Vagabond, Fiona became a criminal.

 

She didn't get to choose what she was called, which seemed unfair, but the name was cool so she didn't care that much. "Supernova" appeared everywhere now. She liked the attention. She didn't like the hate. Many people called her out on impersonating the Vagabond, which was totally unfair.

 

A few years go by and the Vagabond switches it up, they drop the mask and change their face paint to a more horror-themed black and white skull. The Fakes lose some members and gain a lot. The Fakes gain another girl, finally, she's known as either Ladybird or Pheonix, it's hard to keep track. Fiona decides there's two girls to top now.

 

Another year passes and Supernova is as common a name as most members of the Fakes it seems like. So Fiona heads out the firing range, ready to get dressed into her Supernova outfit when her coworker, Matt Bragg lets five non-regulars in, and then locks the door. Fiona is trapped in the room with the last few stragglers and the new strangers.

 

"Myatt what is this?" Fiona looks at the people's faces and it takes more in her to not squeal rather than not whimper. "Holy shit." 

 

An older man with a killer moustache, a suit and tattoos to Hell, a curvy woman with a beard, blue striped shorts and tourist shirt, a man with curly auburn hair, a brown leather jacket, and bright red tee, a man with a blue button up, and golden sunglasses, and a woman with flame-bright red hair, black leather jacket, and sexy sunglasses.

 

Someone from behind Fiona clears their throat, and she turns to see the straggling customers form a semicircle behind her. The three cops, and sharp shooter Alfredo. "So you stole my look," Detective Roger Davis says this, his arms crossed over his chest, and Fiona squints at him before realization dawns on her.

 

Over the years Fiona had grown somewhat close to the regulars at the firing range. Apparently not close enough to realize they were all her idols though.

 

"You're… the Vagabond…" Fiona feels out of breath as her eyes gaze from his long black ponytail, over to Tapp's sunglasses and yellow bandana barely peeking out from his uniforms collar. "You're all… how did I miss this…"

 

"You know, from how great you seem to be at your work in the news, you really are something different in real life." 

 

Shivers shoot down Fiona's spine as she turns to face Ladybird, teasing smirk on her face. "Don't talk to me," Fiona warns, feeling faint. The whole crew takes a step towards her as if ready to attack her.

 

Ladybird leans back for a moment in shock before regaining her composure, "What?"

 

"I'm gonna… Get a boner if you keep talking to me." Fiona's vision blurs together and suddenly she's on the floor. And then she's suddenly in a soft armchair, holding an ice pack to the side of her face.

 

"Supernova, huh?" The Kingpin squints at Fiona, not completely convinced.

 

"Clearly you can tell it's her, she has dyed hair," Tapp points out, his own purple and orange hair suddenly subject of everyone's gaze.

 

"Where… am I?" Fiona looks around to see all familiar faces.

 

"My penthouse! Fake AH Crew HQ." The Kingpin sticks a hand out to shake Fiona's. "I'm Geoff and we are big fans of you. I'd like to hire you for a heist."

 

Fiona nods dumbly and shakes his hand. "Yeah, sure."

 

The Golden Boy blows a noise maker and pops off confetti to Beardo and Geoff's dismay.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for quite a while lol. I feel like this can be in the same universe as my Trevor Collins John Wick au, tho this is always Fiona's backstory when I write her so... Also if ppl ask I may add more and turn this into a fully developed idea- well more than it already is if that makes sense. I just want to know that this is something ppl are interested in lol.
> 
> Find me on twitter or tumblr: @bigbosshossjr & georgebenji


End file.
